Because Of You naruto
by scarletsakura85
Summary: I wrote this about and no not a fan girl Sasuke And it's a role play! Please review. Enjoy!:


You were walking back to the uchiha compound.  
You' i have to talk to sasuke arigatou naruto for helping me'  
~flash back~  
You had just told naruto how you felt about the pompus jerk. He was grinning.  
Naruto" i knew you did"  
You punched him playfully. He pouted and you just laughed.  
Naruto" you'd better tell him i think he feels the same way"  
You" how would you know??"  
Naruto rolled his eyes.  
Naruto" he acts differently around you miko-chan you'd better tell him today or else"  
He stuck his tounge out and you rolled your eyes.  
You" yea yea fine just dont pour ice cold water on me again"  
You said bye and started to walk home.  
~~end flashback~~  
You sighed and walked into the walked around looking for sasuke and didnt find him anywhere.  
You" mabey he's at the training grounds"  
You ran all arond town and the forest. YOu were about to give up untill you heard sakura yelling.  
You'what the-'  
YOu ran tword her voice all you heard was sasuke say thank you then nothing. You jumped out and saw him with a bag. You stood there wide-eyed. He looked at you with emotionless eyes.  
Sasuke" if your hear to stop me then-"  
YOu cut him off.  
You" No im not here to stop you..just listen for a few seconds."  
He stood there waiting for you to continue. you took a deep breath.  
You" today i was talking to naruto"  
He rolled his eyes.  
You" he told me to tell you what i felt about ou."  
You started to get nervouse and looked away. He stared at you.  
YOu" sasuke i..i really like you but if you leave then forget that you ever met me because if your willing to break the bonds with all of us for power then i dont want to talk to you anymore."  
He stared at you with a dis-beileving look.  
Sasuke" then we may as well forget about each other."  
He turned around and Tears started to fall from your eyes.  
You" why..WHY ARE YOU SO WILLING TO GIVE EVERYTHING UP JUST FOR POWER!! WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN YOU DO DEFEAT YOUR BROTHER HUH!?!? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!!!! IT WONT MAKE YOU FEEL ANY BETTER! BEILEVE ME PLEASE!!!"  
At thie point tears were running down your cheek like rivers.  
He knocked you out all you heard before emgering into darkness was  
"i love you.."  
~2 1/2 years later~  
Naruto just came back and he looks alot more matured than anyone  
YOu walked along the streets of konoha. You have become emotionless ever since sasuke left. YOu only show emotion when naruto is around but even then, the emotion is barely there. Yo have been cutting your self but you dont let anyone know. Not even naruto.  
You walked along the streets alone. Watching all the little kids and couple go along with their lives. You wished he hadnt left. Mabey that could've been you.  
You sighed and started walking to the lake you sat at everynight hoping he would come back. You were along tonight because naruto left on a mission he wouldn't talk to you about.  
You'why wouldn't naruto tell me...'  
You kept thinking about it till you eventually got bored and decided to sing a little.  
Then you heard a rustle is the bushes behind you. You whirled around and threw a kunai at the bush.  
You"whos there!!"  
Naruto came out and rubs the back of his head.  
Naruto" Yo!"  
You hugged him.  
You" that was fast nii-san"  
Naruto rubbed the back of his head.  
Naruto" ACutally i came back to get youso you could come along."  
You nodded and ran with naruto till you stopped next to a lair. You looked at him confused.  
Naruto" c'mon sakura and sai are inside we have to get him back"  
You glared at him  
You'he could have told me!'  
You and him ran and ran through the lair. Opening every door and kept finding nothing in there.  
You'damnit where are you'  
Then there was a big explosion. YOu looked to naruto but he already was headed twords the explosion. YOu sighed and followed. Naruto ran out first while you stayed there. Naruto looked up and whispered something you couldnt hear.  
You' well it looks safe.'  
Then naruto yelled at someone. You ran out.  
You"naruto nani? who are you yelling at?!"  
naruto pointed and you looked around. With a small gasp you stepped back.  
You"bastard"  
You whispered. He seemed to hear you because he glared at you.  
You" what have you become sasuke.."  
You stared at him.  
You" your beginning to look more and more like orochimaru"  
He suddenly was in front of you and smacked you across the face. You fell to the floor and glared up at him. Naruto growled and sakura gasped Sai didnt do anything.  
Sasuke" Orochimaru is dead...and thats pay back for 2 years ago."  
You looked away and didnt say a thing. You were at aloss of words. Then you remembered.  
you" i dont know you anymore. leave me alone you fucking stranger"  
Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
Naruto stepped in as soon as you started to black out from all of the excitment.  
You woke up at the hospital. You shivered. Hospital just are not your thing. So as quick as you could you gotout of there and walked to your aparment. (You moved out of sasukes house.) While walking you were in deep thought. Just thinking about how you got here and what had happened on that mission. WHen you got in naruto was sitting on your couch sleeping.  
You'dumbass'  
You shoved him off the couch and giggled when he woke up screaming mother of ramen. Then he froze and looked at you.  
You" n-nani?"  
Naruto"your smiling? and you GIGGLED??"  
You"i-it must have slipped out."  
Naruto grinned.  
Naruto" hey the sakura festival is tommorow im going with hinata-chan why dont you come and hang out? you havent gone to one since he left."  
You thought about it for a few minutes and grinned.  
You"sure why not"  
~skipping to the festival~  
YOu were walking around with naruto and hinata. Everyone was in their kimonos.  
Then you deicided to leave the two of them alone and walked to a game stand. Suddenly you felt someone hug you. You jumped and turned around then glared when you saw who was there.  
You" what do you want akira"  
The brown haired boy grinned.  
Akira" i want you to make love to me"  
you scrunched up your face with disgust.  
You" not on your life!"  
Then your named was called to the stage. You looked confused but walked up anyway.  
Anouncer" Miko you will sing a couple song so go change then sing!  
Everyone broke out into applause. You looks around the crowd. Naruto grinned at you and pointed to someone. You looked and saw it was sasuke with his mouth wide open.  
You grinned then waved a little.  
You changed back into your kimono and met up with naruto.  
Naruto" you were great onee-san!"  
he grinned and then hinata came up. He hugged hinata and she blushed a cherry red. You smiled at grinned and pointed in a direction. You saw sasuke coming over and you glared at naruto. He looked at you sheepishly then took hinata and left leaving you there with uchiha. He coughed slightly.  
Sasuke" you were really good"  
You" thank you"  
You said stifly. Sasuke sighed, it almost seemed he was sad. He caughtyour gaze and you stared at his coal-colored orbs. They held a emotion you did know how to decribe..sadness? regret? anger? you didnt know but part of you didnt want to know. Then he whispered softly.  
Sasuke" could i talk to you please just for 5 minutes."  
You thought about it but agreed. You followed him to a lake sparkling with the moons reflection plastered on it.  
You" so.."  
Sasuke took a deep breath then you felt someones lips on yours. As quickly as it came it was gone. You glared at him. He looked at you solemly.  
Sasuke" im sorry koko-chan"  
He whispered your old nickname. You glare softened.  
You" you shouldn't have left us..left me"  
Sasuke" i...i know but i was foolish 2 years ago pushing you away. KoKo-chan im really sorry"  
He loked at you with pleading eyes. You looked down and thought it over and over. He walked away leaving you standing there alone with your thoughts.  
~a few hours later~  
The festival was almost over. The fireworks would start soon. You were sulking by a gamestand. Naruto came over to you.  
Naruto" He really means it you know..."  
you looked up a him with hard eyes.  
You"he wouldn't have left then..."  
Naruto" everyone makes mistakes onee-san you should know that.."  
He whispered and walked away. You stared after him then took off to find sasuke.  
After searching for a while you found him sitting on a hill alone. You walked up behind him with your hand together in front of you.  
You"..s..sasuke..."  
He looked back at you with an emotionless face. You tried to smile at him but broke down crying then ran to him and wrap your arms around him and sobbed. He was still at first but then huggged you back. You finally calmed down in a couple minutes and started to talk.  
you" gozimasu sasuke..everyone makes mistakes at one point in theirs lives and i-i wanted to tell you that-"  
You were cut off by sasuke putting his lips softly to yours. You melted into the kiss the fireworks started to blast off in the background. The rest of the night you both layed there in each other embrace...  
You'Because of you..i cried  
But because of you i'll be able to live again'  
You thought and grinned up at sasuke. He smiled down at you then brung you into a passionate kiss.


End file.
